All That I Got
by Genetic324B21
Summary: Sarah has to find a way to bring down the people who took her daughter while Cosima battles her illness and Alison finds out the truth. Author's Note: Chapter One has been edited! Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1: Monitors

**ORPHAN BLACK FAN FICTION:**

**All That I Got**

_by DJ_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Monitors**

Alison looks out her kitchen window with a coffee mug in her hand. Her mind is on the events that took place the day before. Sarah was in dire need of her help but Alison couldn't bring herself to help this time. Things with Donnie were finally normal and the kids were back in her house. A sigh escapes her mouth.

Next to her is the pink phone that would use to speak to the others. She hadn't really paid attention to it until a text came through. The phone beeping was a wake up call for Alison. She grabbed it in her hands and read the text. It was from Cosima. She explained that they were property. She said she had to meet her right away.

Alison bit her lower lip. She had signed the contract. Anger started to rise inside of her. She replied to the text. She told Cosima that she would meet her at Felix's apartment. Cosima agreed that would be best. She apologized for not telling Alison sooner but she had other issues to attend to. Alison wasn't sure what she meant by that but she pushed that aside. She threw on her jacket and started for the door.

Alison felt a hand on her shoulder. Alarmed she turned around only to see Donnie standing innocently behind her. He smiled slowly. "Aly, where are you going?" he asked.

She looked at him with a sour expression. "There is something I need to go take care of. It's important. You remember Felix?" she explained.

Donnie nodded his head. "Yeah, the gay acting couch?" he said.

Alison shook her head. "No, that is not okay Donnie," she said. "He's just my acting couch. Leave the sexuality out of it!"

Donnie put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, yeah, okay, I understand," he said as he nodded his head. "What about Felix though? Are you going to go see him for a lesson? Is that important?"

"Yes Donnie, it is," she replied. "I have to have a life and maybe I want to be a performer or something." Alison nervously ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up at Donnie and was having a hard time knowing who he was. She had felt fine the day before but there was something still bothering her. She wondered if she did the right thing with Aynesley. She was certain that Aynesley was her monitor. She thought the problem was over. She signed the contract. She thought things would be fine but now, she was having doubts.

Meanwhile, Cosima's fingers were tracing over the letters on her keyboard. Her eyes were plastered on the screen. She had been looking at it for a day. Delphine and Felix were concerned. Felix moved over to the couch and sat next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"You know that whatever this means, we are here for you right?" Felix reassured her.

Cosima nodded her head slowly. "I know," she replied. "I know but this is scary Felix. We are nothing but property and an experiment. Are we real?"

Delphine took a seat next to her and nodded her head. "You are all real," she said. "All of you are who you are. Nothing can take that from you!"

"Right now, I'm not so sure," Cosima said as she rested her head on Felix's shoulder.

A knock came to the door. Felix turned his head and sighed. "I got to get that," he said. "Must be Alison right?"

He got up on his feet and walked over the door. "This better be Alison!" he shouted.

"Yes," Alison said in a small whimpering voice. Felix opened the door to see Alison standing there, once again, shaking like a leaf. She made her way inside and froze the moment she saw Delphine.

"Okay, now, who is this?" she asked as she pointed to her.

"Alison, this is Delphine," Cosima introduced them. "Delphine, Alison."

"Pleasure," Delphine said.

"Yeah, right, real pleasure," Alison scoffed. "Who is she? A name tells me nothing Cosima!"

"Relax Alison, she's on our side," Cosima said. "She helped me figure this out. Come here."

Alison nervously made her way over to a chair and took a seat. She crossed her hands over her knees and stared at Cosima with a compassionate look etched on her face. "What is really going on, Cosima?" she asked.

"Alison, this isn't easy to say but I'm sick," she confessed. "The same illness the German had, well, I have it too. Not only that but Sarah is out there right now with Paul looking for her daughter. Things are bad. To make matters even worse, we are all patented."

"What exactly are you saying?" Alison asked.

"We are property like I told you over text," she explained. "They have a lock on our lives. Everything we are, they own it. Alison, did you sign that contract?"

Alison's body became rigid. She tensed her shoulders and she could feel the rush of anxiety pour through her body. She turned her head away from Cosima and said nodded her head. "I did and I sent it to that Rachel woman. Cosima, I had no choice, you have to understand that! I was looking out for my kids, for me and for Donnie!"

"Well, you have to be careful with Donnie," Felix interjected. "You can't let him know anything. For all we know, he might be in on it too."

Alison shook her head violently, "no, there is no way my husband is involved in this. I wanted to leave him for other reasons but now I see that I need him. My kids need him."

"Alison, I think Felix is just asking you to be super careful," Cosima said. "They have complete control here. We need to stay quiet and safe."

She nodded her head with a slight sigh. "I know," she said. Her face then turned back into the look of complete compassion. She shook her head as she got up to hold Cosima's hands. "This illness can be cured right?"

"I'm not sure, that's what Delphine has been working on," Cosima said. "I just wish I had an extra pair of hands. Felix is great but he doesn't know science."

"Yeah, I kinda feel asleep during all of those classes," Felix said. "So boring. Watching you two go at it is even worse."

"Phrasing, Felix," Cosima warned.

"Yeah, I know, I'm terrible," he smiled. "Well, I need to go now. I have to be out there looking for Kira. If I see that Rachel bitch, I will kill her. I don't care how much like you lot she looks like. She is going to get my foot up her arse!"

With that, Felix put on his coat and walked out. Alison turned her attention back to Cosima, "We'll get through this."

"Yeah, I know we will," Cosima said.

They smiled at each other. Alison moved towards the door. "Did I make a mistake?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Cosima asked. She was confused by the sudden philosophical question that Alison presented her.

"I killed someone," she confessed.

"Who the hell did you kill?" Cosima asked as she jumped from her seat to face Alison.

"Aynesley," she replied. "I lost my fucking mind. I just lost it when I saw her."

"How did it happen?"

"I went to her, I was in her house," she explained. "There she was and she insulted me! She said I was, well, I was barren! She was just so intense and the thing that gets me the most is that she didn't know who Dr. Leekie was! Or at least she pretended not to know him!"

"Alison, what happened?"

"Her scarf got caught in the garbage disposal," she said through her tears. "She was there chocking and I did nothing to help her. I just watched her die."

Cosima was silent for a moment. She looked at Alison with concerned and hugged her clone tightly. "It's okay Alison," she said. "You did it because you thought she was after you. You were defending your family. Honestly, the stories I've heard, Aynesley was a bit too nosy for her own good."

"She was," Alison said. "She was all over my life. I can't keep going like this. I thought things were back to normal yesterday and then I find out that Kira is missing. I can't deal with this!"

"We're here for you," Cosima said. "Listen, me and Delphine are working on a treatment for me. Why don't you go to Bobby's bar and just get a drink. I went with Felix last night before we found out about Kira. It's a place to go relax. I think you need that right now."

Alison nodded her head and walked towards the door. Before she left she turned to Cosima. "I hope we find Kira and I hope someone kills that bitch Rachel. I'm with Felix on this one."

"We know," Cosima said with a smile. "Now go! We all have things to do!"

Alison smiled and slowly left Felix's apartment.

Alison made her way to Bobby's bar which wasn't that far away from Felix's apartment. It was a part of town that she never really found herself in and she was starting to feel like an outsider. She parked her SUV and made her way inside.

If she weren't so concerned with her problems, this would have been more of a culture shock to her but at this moment, she didn't care. She took a seat at the bar and asked Bobby for a shot of vodka. Bobby placed a shot glass in front of Alison and poured some vodka into it.

"Are you and Sarah Manning related?" Bobby asked.

"You could say that," she said as she took the shot into her mouth. "Please, another."

Bobby bit her lip and nodded as she filled the glass. "Okay, well, I can see that you need this so I'm going to leave the bottle here for you. When you want more, just let me know."

"Thanks," Alison said softly.

Bobby left to help someone else while Alison was left alone with her vodka and her thoughts. Aynesley was on her mind. Did she do the right thing? Was Aynesley really her monitor? What if it was Donnie? She was a mess again. Something she never wanted to happen.

A shorter man walked into the bar and sat down next to Alison. Bobby asked him for ID due to his young looks. He laughed a bit and showed it to her. "Come on, you know me already do we have to?" he asked her.

She smiled, "I love to bust your balls, Tobias."

"Yeah, I bet," he laughed. "Listen, can I just have the regular?"

"Sure, be right back," Bobby beamed.

As she left to gather his drink, Tobias turned to Alison who was downing another shot.

"Wow, that is the picture of a woman who has seen some shit," he said.

She turned her head to look at him. She stared into his eyes and nearly fell off her chair. _Wow, I haven't met many people with one blue eye and one green eye, _she thought. _I bet Cosima would have a field day asking this guy questions._

"Yeah, you could say that," she said as she downed another shot.

"I'm in the same spot sorta," he said. "I can't really talk about it but it's deep. Mind blowing." Bobby came back with Tobias' drink. He smiled at her, "Thanks Bobby."

"Your name is really Tobias?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, it's not that popular of a name," he said. "I think my mom wanted me to be unique since I have this Heterochromia going on." He pointed to his eyes as he spoke. A smile spread over his face.

"I have a, um, friend that would be interested in that," Alison said.

"Let me guess, this friend is a science geek?" he asked.

Alison nodded.

"Awesome, I'm kinda the same way but I never was good at school you know?" he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's a shame," Alison said. She found herself interested in this boy and was shaking her head out of it. She was married. She couldn't cheat on Donnie again. Especially not with some science geek boy. She looked him over. He was wearing a torn up leather jacket with a button up shirt. His jeans were snug in the right places. His hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved in months it seemed. He was the complete opposite in many ways to Donnie. He perked her interest whether she wanted it or not. However, she had to know one thing before she proceeded to speak to him. "How old are you? Bobby carded your ass."

"Yeah, she cards me every time I come here," he said with a laugh. "She loves to piss me off. I don't like the fact that I have a face of a twelve year old when I'm actually twenty-four."

"You really don't look like you are twenty-four," Alison laughed. "You look like you're in high school. Are you sure that ID is real?"

"Oh come on," he laughed. "Not you too!"

They sat in silence for a moment as they studied each other. Tobias' face flushed with a certain recognition.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alison asked.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago," he said. "Her name was Sarah."

Alison nearly chocked on her vodka. _Oh shit, great, he knows Sarah? Here comes the "are you twins" question, _she thought.

"Um, when did you know her?" Alison clumsily asked.

"Well, she was older than me by four years so last time I saw her, she was fifteen and I was only eleven. We met when I was eight and she was twelve. She always seemed so in charge and so angry about everything but she was so fun at the same time. We would play with fake guns and run away from Felix. How is he? I haven't really spoken to him. I know he lives round here though."

"Well, um, I don't really know," Alison said. "Why do you think I know Felix?"

"Aren't you Sarah's sister?" he asked innocently. "I mean, you have to be. You guys look, the same I guess?"

"I can't talk about this," Alison said. She threw some money on the counter to pay for her vodka and she walked out of the bar.

"Wait!" Tobias called after her. He too put some money on the counter to pay for his drink. He jumped out of his seat and chased after her.

"I didn't even get your name!" Tobias called out.

"Don't!" Alison said.

Once they were outside in the parking lot, Alison rushed for her SUV but Tobias caught up and grabbed her by her jacket. She tried to get free but he held on tight. His eyes were filled with curiousity. Something she knew all too well about. She didn't want anotherdeath on her hands.

"Listen, I'm sure you are a nice boy but I can't do this," Alison said. "Plus, I'm married!"

"Married?" Tobias looked at Alison's hand. "I don't see a ring."

"I, well," Alison stumbled on what to say. "We had some problems. Big problems but now I think things are better. I just forgot to put it on this morning."

"Right," he said in a disbelieving tone. "Do you know Sarah Manning?"

"Yes," Alison said. "I do but it's not what you think it is."

"I might," he said. "Remember that deep shit I told you I couldn't talk about? Well, my dad was pissed when I dropped out of med school so he forced me to work for him. The man is a lunatic. You should see the files I have at home. It's all this insane stuff about cloning."

"What did you say?" Alison gripped onto Tobias' arms.

"Alison Hendrix right?" he said.

"How did you find me? Do you work for them? Are you one of them?" Alison asked with a crazed look in her eye.

"This was a pure accident. I came here to get away from the work he's making me do. I don't want to work for them. I don't want to be roped into some insane shit. You know? Alison, they own you guys. I want to help Sarah. He doesn't know that I used to hang out with her."

"So many people want to help now and I don't know who to trust," she said.

"Donnie isn't one to be trusted," he said. "Listen, would you believe me if I showed you this shit? If I told you what my stupid ass father was working on?"

"Yes," Alison said. She was curious. She wanted to know more even though she knew what it meant. She shook her head. "Why do I care? I just wanted a normal life."

"What the fuck is normal?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "I don't know anymore."

"Nothing is normal," he said. "We are all freaks. We are all broken. Ask anyone and they will tell you a list of problems. It breaks you but then you get back up again and fix it. I know this is crazy. We just met and I know a lot about you. It's terrible."

"How do you know?" Alison asked.

"Not here, we have to go somewhere safe," he said. "Come on, we have to go to my apartment."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" she asked.

"You don't but it's the only place where I can give you this information," he urged her. "Please."

"Fine, I'll go with you."

The pair of them got into Tobias' Mustang. Alison looked at the car and felt the cold metal under her finger tips. "How does a twenty-four boy afford something like a '67 Mustang?"

"I saved up for months," he said. "I was working as a technician at the hospital before my dad roped me into this. I should have stayed in med school."

They drove off down the street and hurled towards his apartment. Once there, Tobias led Alison into a first floor apartment. He opened the door and blushed.

"Sorry for the mess," he said. The apartment was small. It only had one bedroom and there was a mess of paper work everywhere. Boxes were piled up and clothes was thrown around. In the mess, there was a large dog lying down on its master's clothes. The dog lifted its head and panted.

"A dog?" Alison was surprised.

"Yeah, that's my friend," he laughed. "Come here River!"

The dog got up on its feet and waddled over to Tobias. It panted and licked him. "Alright girl, calm down."

"She's very loving," Alison said.

"Yeah, well, she's a pit bull mix so they tend to be very loving and protective. She usually growls when she first meets someone but she's not doing it to you."

"I'm not sure why," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm not that great of a person. She should growl at me."

"River is the best judge of character," he said. "If she likes you then I like you. I don't judge you based on this bullshit we get from Donnie."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Monitors have to report to Dr. Leekie and Leekie has to report to someone," he explained. "He has to report to my father, Dr. Stavros."

"What does he do?" Alison asked.

"He is the psychoanalyst of this whole mess," Tobias said. "He has been evaluating you guys your whole lives. I have everything from high school to now. All seven years you have known Donnie. He says you are difficult. I don't really see that."

"So you pretty much know me?" she asked.

"Yes, I was going to school to be a full fledged psychiatrist specializing in cognitive-behaviourial studies," he said. "My dad wanted me to study you and the others. He thought that it would help me move in the direction of neolution. It just turned me off. This is wrong. Your lives are yours. I honestly stopped recently. I'm going to tell him to take this job and shove it. I can't do this."

Tobias fell to the couch on top of all the papers. He placed his head in his hands. "He wants me to violate your privacy. I can't."

Alison walked over to the couch and sat herself down on it. "Tobias, are you saying that my monitor is my husband and you have been reading about what he told you?"

He nodded his head slowly. Behavour

"Can I have the files?" she asked. "My friend, you would know her as Cosima, would like to read this."

"Yeah," he said. "Aren't you curious to know how I figured out it was you?"

"I was but I was afraid to ask," she said.

"It's funny," he laughed. "I figured it out by the way you move your hands. Donnie made notes about it because he thought it meant something. It really doesn't. It's just how you express yourself. It's a mannerism that doesn't need explanation."

"I am going to hot glue Donnie's balls to a chair," she said. "How could he do this to me? How could he lay in the same bed as me for seven years and then go off and tell you people everything!"

"It's bad but we can get out of it," Tobias said. "I was going to go to the police."

Alison snapped her head around to stare at him. She grabbed him by the arms and looked him straight in the eye.

"No," she said. "They already have the pieces to the puzzle. It's a long story but Beth Childs is dead. She jumped in front of a train. Sarah took her identity for a while. Some shit went down when one of us starting killing the others. Oh God, it's a mess."

"Sarah? She took on Beth's identity? That explains why Paul's evaluation made no sense," Tobias mused. "So the police are involved in this already?"

"Yes, they are," Alison said. "This couldn't be more of a mess. I don't know what is going to happen."

Tobias leaned back into the couch. "You know, there was something I noticed in your behaviour. Something I think you should consider cutting back on. You're on an anti-anxiety pill that has benzodiazepines. It's Xannax right? That stuff can be really dangerous."

"Do you think I'm addicted to it?" Alison scoffed.

"Yes," Tobias said. He reached out his hands and held hers. "I used to be hooked on them too. Seriously, I mixed that with pot and it just made me go to sleep land. I wanted to be asleep all the time because reality sucked too much."

"Reality does suck," Alison said as she started to sob. "It really does."

"Come on, I'll help you out," he said. "I want you to have my number. I'm going to take you home. I can take your SUV for you. I mean, I'm asking for a lot of trust here which I know is hard but I need you to trust me because I want to help you for real."

"Why?" she asked.

"Let's just say, I really like you," he said with a smile. "You're pretty amazing."

Alison smiled through her tears. "I'm not."

"You are. No fighting over that," he said. "Now, come on, we have to get you home."

"No, I don't want to go home," she said. "Just take me back to my SUV, I'm going to go back to Felix's place. I can't face Donnie now. I'll kill him."

"Alright but if you want someone to talk to, please call me," he said. "I'm going to hand you these files now. Hand them to Cosima. Have her look them over. Please, this is all so important for your safety. I don't want you hurt, Alison. I mean when I say I like you."

Alison blushed slightly as she got up on her feet. "Thank you Tobias," she said. "I am going to hand these over to Cosima so she can look them over. What are you hoping she finds?"

"I want her to find an answer," he said.

Alison nodded her head as they stepped out into the hallway of his apartment building.

Meanwhile, Sarah was with Felix and Paul pacing around a car park. "This isn't happening Fee," Sarah cried. "There has to be some thing we can do."

"We can go over there can kill that Rachel bitch if you want," he said. "I got no problems killing her. I don't care how much like you she looks."

"Felix, we can't just do that," Paul said. "She has guards all over that place. It wouldn't be wise. What we need to do is figure out a way to bring them down. It's the only way we'll be able to get Kira back."

"How do we do that, Paul?" Sarah asked.

"With the help of the others," he said. He moved over to Sarah and put his arms around her. He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "We can do this together."

"A plan would be a good idea though, wouldn't it?" Felix said.

"It would," Paul said. "That's why we have to get everyone together and think this over."

The three of them stood still in the car park. There was a breeze that chilled Sarah to the bone. She had no idea what she was going to do or who to believe.

In Felix's apartment, Cosima and Delphine worked to find a cure for the illness. "What do we know about it?" Cosima asked.

"I'm not sure," she said. "It's similar to Cystic Fibrosis. It could very well be a form of it."

"A form of it? You mean, a whole new thing?" Cosima contemplated. "That could be a possibility. But shit, I don't have a lab. I can't work on this!"

Delphine put her arm around Cosima's shoulders and drew her into a hug. "We can figure this out. We won't give up."

"I know," she said. "We are all in this together and we are all going to figure this out. It just seems like a pipe dream. I feel like I'm going to end up dead by the end of this."

"Shh, don't say that," Delphine said. "I need you."

Cosima rested on Delphine until the door opened to reveal Alison who was in a huff and holding onto the files Tobias gave her.

"Alison, how did the bar go?" Cosima asked. "Whoa, wait, what's with the boxes?"

"You will not believe what fate did to me," Alison said. "I mean, I guess I deserve it since I killed someone. Yes, this is all karma getting back to me."

"What are you talking about?" Cosima asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I met someone at the bar," she said. "His name is Tobias Stavros and he is involved in this mess because his father is Dr. Leekie's co-worker. Leekie handles the biology while Stavros handles our mental conditions. They have files on us! These are it!"

Delphine's body tensed. "Files on the monitors? What the monitors said?" she asked.

"Yes, this is all it," she said. "The box has a flash drive of course, this is just data that hasn't been entered yet. Cosima, you have to look through this."

"I can look through it later," she said. "I promise. Right now I need to figure out how to get a lab."

"Right, illness," Alison said sadly.

"Delphine, are you alright?" Cosima asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied. "I wasn't your monitor for very long. There was someone else monitoring you and you may not like it Cosima."

"What? Who?" Cosima asked as she jumped off the couch and rushed to the box.

"Some things are better left alone," Delphine said.

"No, nothing is left alone here, I've been through too much," Cosima said.

"I agree with her, what could be so bad?" Alison said.

Cosima rushed back to her laptop and plugged in the flash drive. Delphine remained tense and unable to relax. On the screen, reports popped up and files were named by the clone's name plus the monitor's name. Next to Cosima's name was the name of her mother.

"Mom was my monitor?" she said. "MY OWN MOTHER?!"

"Who was monitoring me before Donnie got into the picture?" Alison asked.

She took the laptop from Cosima and looked at her name. "Oh, my mother was my monitor too. God, that explains a whole fucking lot."

She pushed the laptop aside and they sat there lost in their own thoughts. Both Alison and Cosima began to tear up at the thought of it. The only thing Delphine could do is hold Cosima in her arms while she sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Life

**Chapter 2**

**Back To Life**

The next day, Alison found herself awaking on Felix's couch. Her eyes scanned the flat for anyone else. She spotted Cosima and Delphine in bed together as she lifted her head. She raised an eyebrow. _There is so much these girls just don't tell me, _Alison thought. She shook her head and got up from the couch. She gathered her things into her arms. She wondered if Felix, Sarah and Paul were having any luck. She stared at the pink mobile that sat there silently.

After a moment, she picked it up and placed it in her right pocket. Her keys were in the right pocket of her jacket. If it was any other way, Alison might have lost her mind. As she opened the door, the noise shook Cosima out of her slumber. She looked up from the bed at Alison with hurt in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Cosima asked.

"Out," Alison said.

"Why didn't you wake me up to say bye?" Cosima pressed.

Alison closed her eyes for a moment and slowly shut the door. She turned around to face Cosima. She began to point her finger at her and she said, "you have some nerve you know that?"

"What?" Cosima said with a hint of confusion on her tone.

"You heard me! You have this girl here, you are with her obviously and I didn't know who she was until yesterday!" Alison shouted.

This made Delphine jump in bed. Her eyes shot open as she sat up in bed. The covers fell off her chest revealing her breasts. Cosima eyed Delphine's naked chest and laughed. She found it adorable and rather French of her girlfriend. Alison shielded her eyes and made a gasping noise with her mouth.

"What did I do?" Delphine asked innocently.

"Delphine, I know that perhaps things are different in France but this is Canada where God still pays attention!" Alison explained in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Alison!" Cosima shouted. "Come on, not cool!"

"Just because you have a free spirited pot smoking college attitude does not mean the rest of us do, Cosima," Alison scoffed.

Delphine covered herself up and was still sitting on the bed with a quizzical look on her face. "Alison, I didn't tell you about Delphine because I was dealing with a lot. I couldn't even tell any of you that I was sick. In fact, you are the only one who DOES know that. So how about you keep that secret huh?" Cosima said pointedly.

Alison stood silent for a moment before she turned around for the door. "I won't tell anyone," she said over her shoulder. "I promise."

Cosima smiled as Alison smiled back and walked through the door.

The dark alley that the body of Sarah and Helena's birth mother had once inhabited was silent and darkness filled every corner. The form of Helena's body was rigid in the dark. Her eyes were open staring straight into the ceiling. She had succumbed to the pain and was out cold for the last two days. Now, here she was. Laying in a pool of her own blood. Frozen by the air that swept through the building.

She managed to move her head. Slowly, she moved her right arm. It felt as if it was breaking in a million pieces. The bullet was lodged in her skin. She looked down to see the blood on Sarah's shirt. She gritted her teeth as she pulled the bullet out. The pain was unbearable but she managed to keep her consciousness. She noticed that her body needed attention. With agony ripping through her body, she managed to move herself in a position where she could get to her feet.

Gingerly, she rose from her grave. She limped outside and looked around for a vehicle. She spoted a Harley Davidson motorcycle that no one was around. With all of her might, she draged herself over to the bike. She left behind a bloody trail as she stumbled. She fought back the urge to scream in pain. She knew that no one could know she was there. She had to be completely silent.

She opened the bike's motor and easily hotwired it. Her fingers expertly covered it back up. A smile crept on her face as she mounted it. With a kick of her heels, the motorcycle came to life and her blood continued to drip from the open bullet wound. With a look of determination, Helena rode the bike out of the area.

Alison made her way back to Tobias' apartment. She wasn't sure why she was going back to him but there was something unsettling about the fact that not only was her husband a monitor, her mother was as well. She shook her head and fought back tears that pressed their way out from her eyes. She wiped them away as she saw his apartment building coming into focus.

She parked her SUV and exited it. She looked up at his flat and gathered herself. Once she felt ready, she took a few steps into the complex. While she was walking she smiled the scent of laundry being done. She loved the smell so she followed it. She stood for a moment enjoying it. _I have to remember to enjoy these little things when they present themselves,_ she thought. As she opened her eyes, she saw Tobias in the process of retrieving his clothes out of a dryer.

Alison walked up to him quietly. She wasn't sure what made her do it but she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into her. An odd surprised noise came from his throat. He turned around to see who was hugging him and he smiled brightly.

"Alison, it's great to see you!" he greeted her. "What brings you back?"

She smiled ear to ear. She couldn't help it. If Donnie really was her monitor, the marriage was over. She had thoughts of him. How his love must be a fake. It explained the affairs he must have had. This was Alison's time to have what she wanted.

"Tobias," Alison said, "There is so much wrong with this world. My mother was my monitor until the day I met Donnie when I was in high school. Seven years we've been married. We dated for three years before that. I just wanted to see a face of someone who genuinely liked me."

Tobias' smiled faded. "Alison, I'm sorry you read that. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I figured you would find out with the others and that might be easier. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine Tobias," Alison said. She dismissed him with her hands and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you coming on to me?" he asked awkwardly.

Alison laughed at his innocence. "You are the youngest man I've ever been with. Donnie is a year older than me. Chad was even older. I think it's time I see what it's like to sexually object a young man like you."

Tobias laughed. "Sexually object?" He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer. "I wouldn't mind if you did that."

"Good cause it's happening Toby," she laughed.

He leaned into her and kissed her softly on her lips. She threw herself into him. Her lips pressed into his. She explored every itch of his mouth with hers. Tobias broke away. "We should go inside," he said. "With our luck, someone we don't want seeing us is going to see us."

"Good point," Alison agreed. "Come on. Into your apartment, Toby. I'm not waiting."

She grabbed onto his hand and led him down the hallway to his flat. She laughed the entire way over.

Later that day, Alison found herself waking up on top of Toby's naked body. The entire afternoon came to her. She looked down at him with an impish smile. His eyes were closed as he slept. _He looks like a fluffy bear when he sleeps. How adorable, _she thought. Her smile grew larger as she leaned down to kiss him.

He kissed her back as he woke from his quiescency. Their lips parted slowly. He looked up at her with a smile. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she giggled.

"I'm horrible at this," he admitted. "I'm not sure what is supposed to happen next."

"You think a lot don't you?" Alison asked.

"Huh?" he said as he cocked his head to the side.

"You're over thinking this," she laughed. "Come on, get up. Get dressed. I just had a really terrible idea."

Tobias wasn't sure what she meant but she was getting up from his bed. She reached for her knickers and then for her trousers. She slid them on and turned around to make sure he was getting up, which he was. He was on his feet and already in his trousers.

Once they were dressed, Alison took his hand. "I need to go tell Donnie to get out. I have to tell him it's over. I don't think that is going to go over so well. Especially since he's my monitor. The last time I mentioned divorce he was certain I'd come back. Which I completely did but not this time. He's going to know something is different," she said rapidly.

He put his hands on her shoulder to calm her down, "It's okay, I'm here for you." He looked into her eyes. His heart broke when a look of sorrow came over her.

"Please, I need you to come with me and protect me if something goes wrong," Alison pleaded.

Tobias cocked an eyebrow. "You hit this guy on the head with a golf club, tied him up and tortured him with a hot glue gun," he stated.

"Yes, what's your point?" she asked.

"Well, my point is, you are more than capable of doing it yourself," he said. "You're a strong woman even though you don't really see it. I think you can handle Donnie. I'm going but only if things go bad."

"Did you just psychoanalyze me?" Alison squeaked.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he said. "But I also see that you want me to protect you." He laughed. "Very cute."

"Just do me the favour before I change my mind about liking you," she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into her for a kiss.

"Alright, you got it," he said with a smile.

Alison smiled as she once again grabbed his hand and led him out of the home.

Helena drove back to a secret hide away she had. She left the bike next to her dirty mattress. The room looked much like her other hiding places. Grungy white walls with paintings she did herself in her own blood.

She sat down on the mattress and opened up a first aid kit that sat next to it. Inside was thread and needle. She took it into her hands and gingerly began to sew her wound. The blood stained her clothes, her skin and her hair. She screamed in pain as the needle pierced her skin. She gritted her teeth each time it penetrated her skin. In and out she went until the wound was patched.

Sweat rolled down her brow as she cleaned the blood with a wet cloth. "Sarah," she said aloud to no one. "I will forgive you, sister. This time."

Helena got up on her feet and walked over to a makeshift closet. She stripped off her bloody clothes and looked for new clothes. She took out a t-shirt, smelled it and tossed it aside. "No, that is not right," she said.

She took out one piece of clothes after the other until she found a white tank top. She examined it for a while before deciding that it was the one she wanted. "Sister," she said as she slipped into a pair of trousers. "Why did you do this?"

Her green jacket was stained with her blood. She looked at it with a despondence in her eyes. "You ruined my jacket, sister," she sadly said. She traced her fingers over the blood. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the blood off the tips. "That is okay. I will find you. I will find, Kira."

Helena turned around and took another jacket out from the closet. She put it on and mounted the motorcycle again. She revved it back to life and rushed out of the hiding place with an urgency.

Alison drove up to her house with Tobias in the passenger side. He looked at the house and nodded. "I only saw this place in photos," he said. "Leekie must have spent a lot of money on this place."

She turned around to stare at him with an open mouth. "Excuse me?" she questioned. "Donnie didn't buy this house for me? That lying bastard! Wait, are you lying to me?"

"It's in the records I gave you which are real," he said. "Cosima is smart. She would have spotted a fake by now. I'm telling you the God honest truth. Dr. Leekie bought this house for Donnie so he could lock the deal with you. Don't you find it odd that he was able to afford this right out of university?"

Alison sighed and placed her hands on her face. "This is just getting worse and worse," she said. "Donnie is a dead man."

"Don't kill him," he said. "Even if he is a lying sack of shit and even though I hate him, don't do it. I know you Alison. You won't be able to live with it."

He was right and she didn't want him to be right. She wanted him to be wrong. She should have stopped Aynesley from dying. There were thoughts in the back of her head that wouldn't really leave her alone. She nodded. "Fine but if he gets violent with me, he's dead," she said.

"That's okay," he said. "That will be self-defense. Now, how are we going to do this? Please don't tell me you are going to go in there and introduce me as your new lover."

"That's not a bad idea," she said with a smile. "I can say I'm leaving him for you!"

"Bad idea, I don't know if Leekie has told him anything about me or my dad," he pointed out. "He might know who I am."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he said. "Here is what we'll do. I'm going to go with you but I won't go into the room with you and him. Get him into the living room and I can wait in the foyer. If something goes wrong or if he hurts you, I can jump in and help you beat him to death."

"It's sexy that you would beat my ex-husband to death for my honour," she smiled.

"I would seriously do anything for you," he said.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's go in and do this thing," Alison said.

They left the SUV and walked through the front yard. She took out her keys from her pocket and opened the door slowly. She looked back at Tobias who was quietly following behind her. She walked into the house as slowly as she could but Donnie had heard her. She heard him coming down from up stairs.

"Shit!" she whispered. "Get into this closet!" Alison opened the door and pushed Tobias into it. She manged to close it on him just in time. Donnie was down the stairs and eying Alison suspiciously.

"You're back," he scoffed. "Finally, you do know you have two kids who need their mother right?"

"I'm aware, Donnie," Alison scoffed back. She didn't move from in front of the closet door.

"Why did you open the closet? Getting another one of my clubs?" he asked harshly.

"You know what Donnie, this was perfect for a day and then I realised something, I was wrong," Alison said. "I was so delusional to think that this could work. That we would work out. That our kids wouldn't have to deal with a broken family but I can't do this anymore."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Alison? It's only been two days since you left without saying a Goddamn word!" Donnie bellowed. He made his way down the stairs and was now face to face with her.

"Donnie, don't you dare get in my face like this! Back off!" Alison shouted as she pushed him.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her in. "Shut up, the kids are upstairs," he whispered. "Do you want them to hear their parents fighting? Do you want them to hear that their family is breaking apart? That you were to blame for it?"

Alison's face twisted in a mix of emotions ranging from hurt to anger. "You slimy piece of shit!" she spat on him. "You are just the biggest ass and this is why I'm leaving you! I thought I was the rock of this family! I thought you were going to change!"

As if he was programmed, Donnie let go of her. He stepped back and looked at her with a puppy dog look on his pathetic face. "I did," he said. "I wanted to change all of this but you are so fucking difficult! I feel like I can't make you happy! You know we haven't had sex in forever! That's why I have those porn movies!"

Alison slapped him. "NO! You had those there to deter me from the science bullshit you were sending to Dr. Leekie! WEREN'T YOU?!" she screamed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Donnie shouted back.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Donnie," she hissed. "I asked you this when I had you tied up in the basement. Remember? I asked you about this experiment. I asked you all about this. That was your chance to prove to me that you love me and you should have TOLD me instead of making me feel like I was GOING INSANE! INSTEAD OF MAKING ME KILL AYNESLEY! You fucking piece of shit! You could have helped me!"

"You want me to do what Paul did? I heard all about it," he said. "How he protected Sarah's honour. How he was about to give up his precious little military life for her. Here's the thing Alison, he did that out of love. Do you think I love you? How could ANYONE love you?"

Alison stood frozen. Tears flooded from her eyes. She couldn't control her rage. She flew at him with such a force that he was knocked to the floor with a loud thud. Tobias flung the closet door open and rushed over. He tried to get Alison off Donnie but there was no stopping her.

Her fists were raining down punch after punch on him. She found a strength she didn't know she possessed. Tobias watched as she screamed with each hit. The blood was starting to run down his face. He grabbed her by her hair and flung her off of him.

"You bitch!" he shouted. "Who the fuck is this?"

"My name is Tobias," he said. "And I'm the guy who could love her because Alison is fucking amazing. You have no idea what you had you stupid shit."

He slugged Donnie across the face knocking him unconscious. He turned to Alison with a frown. She rushed over to him and hugged him tight. "My kids, we have to go get them and get out of here," she said. "I can't trust him with my kids!"

"Alright, let's go," Tobias urged.

They made their way up the stairs. Alison rushed into her daughter's room. "Gemma, sweetheart," she whispered softly as she gently woke her up from her slumber.

"Mom?" Gemma turned over to look over at her. Her innocent eyes were still half-way closed from lack of sleep.

"We have to go, honey," she said.

"Why do we have to go?" she asked.

"Something bad is happening, I won't lie to you," she said. "You can't trust your father okay?"

"What's going on?" she asked in a more panicked tone.

"It's all going to be alright," she said. "Now, come on. We have to get up and go now."

Alison took her daughter's hand in hers and rushed to her son's room. She looked over at Tobias. "Can you hold her?" she asked.

He nodded his head and took Gemma by the hand. "Who are you? Are you Mom's friend?" she asked.

"You could say that," he replied. "I'm Tobias."

"Hi, I'm Gemma," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her as Alison woke her son Oscar up from sleep. "Come on, we have got to go. I'll explain everything to you kids." She held her son's hand as Tobias held onto Gemma's. Together, they rushed down the stairs.

Donnie was still unconscious on the floor. Tobias shielded Gemma's eyes while Alison shielded Oscar's. "We have to go through the back. Quietly," Alison whispered.

They made their way downstairs to the basement. Down the stairs they hurried. Tobias ended up scooping up Gemma in his arms to go faster. She held onto his neck tightly as they made their way to the back door. They were almost out. Freedom was only steps away. However, from upstairs, Alison could hear the sound of Donnie getting up. He was so enraged that he punched a hole into the wall. The entire house shook.

Tears were forming at her eyes as she heard him bust the basement door open. "ALISON! IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM WANTING YOU ALIVE, I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" he shouted at the top of his lungs from the top of the stairs.

Alison sobbed as she tore the back door open and took her kids out of the house. Her thoughts were racing though her head; _now what am I going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3: For Our Children

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who is following or faving this story! Means a lot to me! I'm sorry that the story breaks aren't as fluid as they could be. I'm trying out new things in Open Office to see if it transfers over to . We'll see. I know it's a bit hard to read and for that, I'm truly sorry. I'll work on it, I swear!

**Chapter 3**

**For Our Children**

Alison and Tobias sat down on the couch in his flat as the children slept in his bed. Alison had made sure they were out of sight of the neighbors and that her children were tucked in. At least they had something warm to sleep on. She sat rigidly on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. Her breathing was shallow and sweat was starting to drip from her brow.

"I have an idea," Tobias said suddenly breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Alison asked.

"I have a sister," he said. "She lives in the States not too far from here and her kid would most likely get on well with your kids. Well, I guess what I'm getting at here is, you could leave the children with my sister. She's wonderful with children. She's single but she's a school teacher."

"It's an option," Alison said. "I can't trust my husband and I can't trust my own mother. I guess I'm going to have to place my trust in your sister. I need my children away from this mess. They can't be involved in this. I want them to be safe until this is all over. Toby, can you promise me that they'll be safe?"

Tobias nodded his head. "My father doesn't speak to my sister," he explained. "They got into a row years ago and haven't spoken to each other since. She called him a bloody heartless bastard. Last words she ever spoke. He doesn't care much for her and doesn't even think of her. I ask him time to time about her and he says that he doesn't have a daughter. She's dead to him. He doesn't know where she lives and she's living with a new name. It'd be hard to track her down. I figured that would be the best place for them."

Alison got up from the couch and hugged Tobias. She held him in her arms for a few moments before breaking away. She cried softly as she gazed into his mismatched eyes. "Why are you going against your father so much? Is it a morality thing or is it something else?" she asked.

"That's a complicated question with a complicated answer," he said with a smile. "However, it is a matter of morality in some aspects. In other aspects, he's just a down right prat and a git. I can't be bothered with him."

"Was he always like that?" Alison wondered aloud.

Tobias shrugged his shoulders. "As long as I can remember," he replied.

Sarah, Paul and Felix made their way back to his flat. Once there, Cosima was on her laptop typing away while Delphine looked through paperwork. They were analysing the data that was given to them by Tobias. Cosima had already seen enough to last her a lifetime.

Sarah sat down gently beside her and put her head in her hands. Cosima turned from her work to look at her with compassionate glare. "Any luck?" she asked.

"None," Sarah replied. "We are trying to figure out what we can do to bring these bloody bastards down but we have nothing."

"Leekie still thinks I'm on his side," Paul said. "We can use this."

"Yeah? And how are we gonna do that?" Sarah asked.

"I can get inside," Paul said. "I can give you intel. That's what I'm good at. I have to do something. I have to make sure Kira is okay."

"They have no idea that I am on Cosima's side," Delphine stated. "I could also be a, what do you say, double agent?"

"That's too dangerous!" Cosima exclaimed. "You have to be joking?! What if you go in there and he finds out what you are doing? You could both be killed!"

"We have little to no choice," Sarah said. "I need to make sure Kira is okay, yeah?"

Cosima was defeated. She scoffed and went back to working on her laptop.

The next morning, Alison awoke with Tobias on his couch. She had fallen asleep on his chest. He was waking up slowly. His eyes stung from the daylight breaking through his foggy window. Alison looked over to him with concern written on her face.

"What is it, Aly?" he asked.

"The kids, I don't know how to get them to your sister," she said.

"It's fine, while you were in there checking on them, I called her last night," he said. "She left her son with our cousin on our mom's side and she took the first flight out here so she could personally look after your kids. My sister has a heart for children. She'd do anything to protect and save them. It's why she was a social worker for a while."

"How old is your sister exactly?" she asked.

"Petra is thirty-four," he said. "I was an accidental birth while she was planned."

"I see," was all Alison said on the matter. She laced her fingers and placed her hands in her lap. Her body straighten out as she stared into Tobias' eyes. "Where is she?"

A knock came to the front door. Tobias smiled as he reached for the door. Petra stood there with worry creased along her brow.

"Toby," she said as she threw herself on him. They hugged for a few moments before they broke away. "Where are the kids? Is that Alison?"

Alison rose from her seat and walked over to Petra. She extended her hand for an introduction. "Yes, I'm Alison," she said.

Petra took her hand and shook it with vigor. "Toby told me a bit about you," she said. "You're so devoted to your kids. It's awe inspiring."

Alison smiled coyly. "Thank you," she said. "And thank you for taking my kids. I promise you it shouldn't take long."

"No, you take all the time you need to straighten this out," Petra urged. "I know how stupid and dangerous my father is."

"Can I ask you something?" Alison said out of the blue.

Petra smiled, "of course, anything!"

"How many people are involved in this? Were you involved?" she asked.

"I was never involved. The moment my father even remotely thought about this project it made me uneasy and I was only a child at the time. Dad brought a lot of things home with him in those days. The older I got, the more and more I resented him for it. All he cares about is money and power. He can psychoanalyse everyone on the planet except himself."

Alison nodded. "How about how many people? Would you know?"

"No, I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I just don't know. I do know he works with Dr. Leekie and that man is a snake in the grass. I never liked him!"

"What about your mother? Is she around? Was she involved?" Alison continued to question her.

Petra shook her head, "no, Mom was never involved. She is the reason me and Tobias are the way we are. The reason we never turned out to be like our father. She was wonderful. So giving and so full of life. Mom died a little after Tobias went off to Secondary School. She battled cancer most of her life."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Alison said. "It sounds like it was tough on you both."

"It was," she said through a few tears. "But Toby pulled me through it. I'm glad he's found someone like you. Head strong and compassionate."

"Thank you," Alison said even though she didn't believe any of it. She didn't believe she was head strong or that she was compassionate. She was finding herself melting down more and more on the inside. She was trying to hold it all together but it was harder and harder to do so.

"Petra, the kids are in my bedroom," Tobias said. "Why don't you go meet them?"

Petra smiled brightly. "I would love to," she beamed.

Tobias took his sister over to the bedroom while Alison picked up her pink mobile. She felt it vibrate in her pocket.

"Cosima?" Alison answered.

"Alison, hey, what is going on? We haven't seen you?" she asked.

"I'm here with Tobias," she replied. "Did you find out anything useful?"

"Nothing really except that Donnie had some lovely things to say about you," Cosima said sarcastically. "He's a real Prince Charming."

"I assaulted Donnie last night with the help of Tobias," she said. "I'm getting my kids out of here, Cosima. They cannot be in the cross-fire."

"I understand but are you sure you can trust these people?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Call this a gut feeling but his sister means to do good. However, I have this feeling that something is going on behind a curtain."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think they have such a hatred for what is going on that they may have done something about it. I want to ask Tobias about it once she leaves with my kids."

"It's because of their father isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Alison said with a sigh.

"Listen, I got some information on him," Cosima said. "When you are done, come here. Bring Tobias if you want. We have some plans to discuss."

"Fine, I'll be there this afternoon," Alison agreed. "I have to take Petra back to the airport."

With that, they said their good byes and she hung up the telephone. From the bedroom, Tobias, Petra and the children came out. The kids were fully dressed but confused. Alison ran up to them and gave them each a hug.

"Listen to me carefully," Alison said. "Oscar, Gemma, I need you both to be on your best behaviour for Miss Petra. She is going to be taking care of you while mommy deals with your daddy okay?"

"Daddy said he was going to hurt you," Gemma said. "Why would he do that?"

Alison looked into her daughter's eyes with a mix of emotions. She wasn't sure how to answer that. "Daddy isn't who he says he is," she said deciding to go with the truth. "He's been lying to us for a very long time. I have to deal with him so you kids can come home and be safe."

"Are we going to see you again?" Oscar asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," Alison reassured him. "I'm going to be fine. Everything is going to work out. I just need you to go with Petra and make sure you listen to her. She's going to be your caretaker from here on out."

"What about school?" Oscar asked.

"I have a son your age," Petra said. "I can enroll you in his school. I'm also a teacher there. Alison, is that alright?"

Alison looked up at Petra and nodded. She smiled and put her hands together.

"Great! So we can all go together and we won't be that far from your mom," Petra told the kids. "She'll be a short drive away and if we want to get here quick, the plane gets us here even faster."

She took the kids by the hand and led them out of the flat. Tobias and Alison followed close behind. Alison was dealing with a range of emotions and whatever plan the others had, she wanted in. She wanted to bring these people down. She just wanted her life back. She wanted to be the person she was before all of this non-sense happened. She needed this to just be over.

On the outskirts of the city, a car drives up to a hotel. It's the same hotel Katja once stayed at. Out of the car, a girl steps out wearing a heavy metal Pantara t-shirt and a leather jacket. Her jeans are ripped and she wore worn out motorcyclist boots and gloves. Her hair was curly and wild as it blew in the wind. Her eyes are intense as she stared up at the hotel. With a grunt, she walked up to the glass doors dragging luggage with her. With her free hand, she budges open the heavy entrance.

Once inside, she makes her way to the front desk. Before she can be greeted, she places a black American Express card on the table. "Just get me the most expense and the quietest room you have," she said in a thick Australian accent.

"Yes, right away," the man said. He took her card and gave her a key. "It's on the top floor, all the way to the left. Enjoy the city and enjoy your stay!"

"Don't be so bloody cheerful," she said as she took her card and key. "This isn't going to be a fun time."

"Right, so sorry," he apologized.

She said nothing and turned her back on him. She walked away with large strides and went up to her room. Once there, she flung the door open and throws her luggage into the room. She opens it up and pulls out papers with the same IDs of the clones that Cosima and Sarah have. She flips through the pages and shakes her head.

_Bloody idiots forgot to check Australia, _she thought as she got to a photocopy of her ID card. The name printed on it read: Alyssa Argall. Also inside the luggage was a pass card for a laboratory in the city. There were vials of blood and sheets with DNA information on them as well.

Alyssa sat on her bed for a moment. She rose to her feet and got to the phone. She dialed in a number.

"I'm here," she said. She pauses for a moment. "I haven't engaged them yet. I can't exactly show my face now can I?"

There was another pause. She threw her hands up in the air and scoffed, "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm doing this for me. Piss off!"

With that, she hung up the phone and stormed out of the room.

Alison and Tobias entered Felix's flat. The others were there trying to figure out a solution. Cosima was yelling over Delphine who was yelling over Paul who was yelling over Felix who was yelling over Sarah. It was utter chaos.

"SHUT UP!" Alison screamed.

The room fell silent.

"Thank you," she said. "Now can we talk about a plan like adults?"

"Sorry it's just that these two have death wishes," Cosima said as she pointed to Paul and Delphine.

"I do not have a death wish!" Delphine exclaimed. "I'm doing this for you and for that little girl!"

"She's right Cosima," Paul said. "We have to do this if you want freedom back. I'm not going to die and I'll protect Delphine."

Sarah eyed Paul for a moment and then turned her attention to Alison.

"Are your kids safe?" she asked.

"Yes, Petra left with them about an hour ago," she replied.

"Good, at least someone's kids are safe," Sarah said with a hint of sadness behind her words.

Alison bridged the gap between them and gave Sarah a hug. "We are going to get Kira back," Alison said. "No more distractions."

"Thank you," Sarah whispered.

As they broke apart, Alison tried her best to muster a smile.

"Good, now how are you two going to help out?" she asked.

"We both are still monitors," Paul said. "Myself and Delphine are both on Leekie's good side which is where we want to be. From there, I can go in and dig up intel while Delphine scoops out the science half. Leekie still has Delphine down as working for her on that front."

"Yes, I can go in and continue to do my job without him knowing which side I am on," Delphine said.

"And the rest of us?" Alison asked.

"Well, I need access to a lab some how," Cosima said. "Tobias could help me with these psych papers. Alison, you could take Delphine's laptop and organize these files. We need to make sure we have all of our information in tact. Sarah, you're the bravest of us all, once the shit hits the fan, you are going to have to clean it up."

"That's fine with me," Sarah said. "I'm all for cracking open all of their heads!"

Sarah's phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and is horrified by the name that pops up.

"No, there is no way," she said while shaking. The phone continued to ring.

"What is it?" Cosima asked. "It looks like you saw a ghost."

"I didn't see one," she said. "I'm getting a call from one. It's Helena! I thought I killed her!"

"Pick it up!" Cosima urged.

Sarah nodded her head and picked up the phone. "He-Helena?" she answered.

"Seestra," Helena whispered into the phone. "I missed you. We should have lunch again. This good idea, yes?"

Sarah had no idea what to say. She was frozen in fear while the others helplessly looked on.


	4. Chapter 4: This Pizza's For You

**Author's Note: **_Thank you everyone who has followed this story and is reading it. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I'm guessing you lot are getting a kick outta it. This chapter is a bit on the funny side. Some light in the midst of darkness. _

**Chapter 4**

**The Pizza's on Us**

Sarah sat down across from Cosima and Alison who were nervously wondering what they were going to tell Paul when he got back from his mission with Delphine. After the phone call with Helena, Paul had decided to take everything on. He wanted to bring down the organization. Delphine was right behind him. She was determined to get a cure for Cosima. Sarah decided it was time to go after Helena once and for all but it didn't really go the way she had planned. Helena had escaped and they wondered what went wrong. Something was missing.

Now, the girls looked from one to the other with worried and confused faces. "Do we even know exactly what happened?" Sarah asked frantically.

"Okay, how about we each tell the story from our own view," Cosima suggested. "From there, we can each get our stories straight. Right? That can't hurt. Can it?"

"I'm fine with that," Alison said. "I'm shocked she didn't kill us all to be honest with you. What was I going to tell my kids if I died?"

"Alison, hold on, yeah," Sarah said putting her hand up to stop her from speaking.

"You wouldn't be able to tell your kids anything cause you'd be dead in the ground," Cosima said nonchalantly.

Alison gasped and put her hand to her chest. "Cosima!"

"I owe you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Who wants to go first, yeah? Anyone?" Sarah asked.

"I'll go," Alison said.

She began her story when the phone call came through. From the very beginning.

"Well, it all started when Sarah received a phone call from the psychopath, Helena. You were here for that, Paul. You as well, Delphine. So I don't have to tell you this," Alison began.

Sarah shook her head. "They were here for that, Alison," she criticized. "Start from where they left. We have to re-count this with them. Which scares the living shit out of me."

"I want to do this as thoroughly as I possibly can," she retorted. "Are you going to interrupt each time you don't like what I have to say or can I go on?"

Sarah put her hands up in defeat. "Yeah, alright, go on."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, Paul and Delphine reacted to the phone call in a panic. Delphine wasn't sure how it was possible so we all asked Sarah to re-count what happened. She did and Cosima came up with an idea. She rose from her chair with a eureka moment all over her smug face."

Alison continued to re-count the events the way she saw them:

"I know how Helena could have regenerated," Cosima said. "She could have had some kind of regeneration property in her skin perhaps? Or maybe it's on a cellular level! Like how Kira survived that crash cause let's face it, without that, she would have been dead."

"Cosima, if you say it like that one more time I'm going to punch you in the mouth, yeah?" Sarah said as she inched closer to Cosima.

Cosima backed off, as she usually does. Sarah was the boss and had to take control of everything. You know how it is. Anyway, I was just sitting there innocently watching the events unfold.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Cosima defended herself. "Sarah, let's face it. You passed something to Kira and if Helena is your twin, she's got the same properties in her biology."

"So are you going to shoot me to see if I live just to prove a point?" Sarah asked.

"No, why the hell would you even say that?" Cosima shouted.

"Because you're always on about science!"

Paul broke up the fight and said, "come on, there's no reason for this."

And then Delphine said, "Yes, what he said."

Paul looked at Sarah with a hint of lust in his eyes. I think it's because he enjoyed the fact that Sarah was so passionate about everything. He held onto her arms dramatically and said, "I'm going to go look for Kira with Delphine. You should go with the others. Go with them to find Helena. Maybe all of you can end her once and for all."

That's when Sarah replied with, "Yeah, we each have our strengths. I'm brave and strong while Cosima is intelligent and resilient. And Alison, well, Alison is just Alison. She can't do much but we'll take her anyway."

That's when I said, "I can do a lot! I was called a head strong woman you know."

"Hard headed maybe," Sarah scoffed at me.

I was offended but let it go. It was after Paul and Delphine left that I went with Sarah and Cosima to track down Helena. We left the apartment and drove in _my_ SUV to the diner where Helena was meeting us.

It was such a dump. I mean, it was really falling apart. I don't understand how anyone in their right mind would even eat there. Anyway, Sarah made a comment about how her and Helena had eaten there before. I guess I got my answer about the whole who eats there thing. I laughed to myself while Sarah and Cosima both thought I was insane.

So we walked inside to see Helena slumped over in her chair eating what looked like Jell-o but it had a ton of sugar in it. Quite frankly, I think Helena might end up dying from diabetes before any of us kill her.

She looked up from her meal, if you could call it that, and motioned for us to come closer. It was extremely unsettling and creepy. This was the first time I was even exposed to Helena. I didn't like it but I soldiered on to meet her bravely.

I took a seat across from her and Cosima sat next to me while Sarah sat next to Helena. We all looked at each other as if we didn't really think any of it was real. That's when Helena spoke. "So these are the others?" she said. Her voice made my skin crawl. Most likely because it was my voice but with a sick and twisted rasp to it. Oh and not to mention that Ukrainian accent!

Anyway, Sarah nodded her head and said, "I think it's about time you meet the rest of us, meathead. How did you survive?"

"Not here, I will tell you later," Helena replied. "I want to know about the others."

"How do we know you won't kill us like you did the others?" Cosima asked.

"I will not," Helena said. "I only hurt those who hurt me."

"How did the other clones hurt you?" Cosima pressed further.

"Tomas told me they were hurting me so I hurt them," she explained. She then stuck her face in a bowl of oatmeal. I couldn't make that up even if I tried. Well, after that happened, we all stared at her for a moment.

As she resurfaced I said, "You do know that God frowns upon murder."

"He only frowns upon it when it is not done in his name," she said. "Tomas told me that I was the original but seestra tells me that I'm not that."

"Why do you trust me so much?" Sarah blurted.

"You are my seestra," she said. "These others, they are mere copies."

"We are a bit more than copies. We are all the same. Even though you and Sarah shared a womb and are closer in genetics which is odd considering we are all clones, so it should be the same. And you know, science stuff that I say too fast no one can really catch what the hell I'm saying," Cosima explained the best way she know how.

After that, I was stuck paying for the check. Thankfully, Donnie still left money in our account. So, we walked out of the place and into an alley. It was deserted. Weirdly so. That's when Helena told us to follow her. We went with her and Sarah had her hand on her gun.

We walked into this large warehouse that seemed to be all but abandoned. Helena turned around to look at Sarah.

"You know you put blood stains on my favourite jacket," she whispered. "It was my favourite and now I cannot wear it."

"I'm real sorry Helena but did you forget that you shot and killed our mum?!" Sarah shouted.

That's when things got weird. Sarah pounced on Helena sending her backwards. Sarah then started to shout something. I didn't really catch it. But that's when I heard her hitting Helena. Poor Helena! I mean, she did kill people and that's horrible but I think there was a child-like quality to her. She didn't know any better! Oh God, why am I defending her? Right, let me get back on track.

Cosima and myself rushed over and pulled Sarah off. That's when Helena said, "you do not understand what it was like for me! They only taught me to hate. Never to love. That woman is the reason I am what I am."

I looked over to her and said, "We should bring her to Tobias."

"You would like that right? Letting your new boyfriend see Helena and try to help her? No, she took everything from me and it's time for her to die."

Sarah was about to shoot Helena, again. As if that was going to work. Cosima jumped in and stopped her.

"Alison has a point," she said. "She's obviously had some seriously psychological shit happen to her. It would be good to get her back to someone who could try to help. It's a long shot but it might help."

"Cosima, even if that did help, there is no way she'd be ready for society," Sarah said.

While they fought back and forth, I made my way over to Helena. I crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Helena, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"That was already a question," she replied to me. Smart mouth and psycho. Great combo.

"No, I mean, another question other than that one and this one," I said with a sigh. "If you grew up with Sarah, do you think your life would be better?"

"Yes, I would have had my Seestra to help me and I would have had a brother as well," she replied.

I felt a pang of sadness for her. That's when I shouted, "GUYS! Please, can we just take her to Tobias. This isn't fair. She's not really in control of anything. Can't we give her an insanity plea here and get her some help?"

"The only way she'd get any good help is if we stick her in an insane asylum," Sarah said angrily.

"I just think that might be the best for Helena," I said. "It can't hurt."

"Who is Tobias?" Helena asked.

I turned back to her and replied, "He's a very nice man who helps people. He would know how to help you."

"He cannot take away the past," Helena said. "It is done."

"Right but the future is still being written," I said. "You can still have a good life, Helena. You can if you let him help you."

So, long story short, Helena agreed so we took her to Tobias. I had to fight Sarah on hand cuffing Helena to the roof of the car.

Once we got there, Tobias was surprised to see us. His hair looked perfect. He was standing there in those jeans I liked and he was really charming as usual.

"Alison, what a surprise, what's up?" he asked.

"I need help," I said. I entered first and then the rest of us did. We stood there in front of him. I don't think he had ever seen us all together. I think I heard his balls hit the floor. He looked at each one of us carefully. It was if he was examining us. When he got to me, she smiled at me and kissed me lightly. It was nice but Helena kind of didn't know what to think.

"You are with him?" Helena asked.

"Yes, that's how I know he's a good man," I said. "We all have our lives. Each one of us so different."

Tobias walked back across from us. He crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what can I help you with?"

"It's a long story but Helena here is psycho and she needs help," Sarah said harshly.

"Sarah!" I turned to her and shook my head. "That's not nice! She's right there! She's been nothing but compliant. The least you can do is give her a fucking chance!"

"Fine! You want to help her so bad, you go ahead and do it," Sarah said. That's when she stormed off. Cosima stayed with us.

"Okay," he said. "Um, Helena, would you like to take a seat?"

Helena nodded and sat down on the couch. Tobias sat across from her while me and Cosima took his love seat. Helena seemed like she was studying Tobias.

"Helena's a pretty name," he started. "It's a strong Greek name."

"They name me this because they told me I was the holy body of God," Helena said. "I was the original."

"Helena," Cosima interjected. "None of us are the original. Cloning doesn't really work that way. You see, you need an adult to take cells from so whoever our original is, she's older than us. She has to be at least eighteen years or older than us. That's if she even is still alive. They could have cloned someone who has since passed away. We don't know. There are a lot of uncertain things about this."

"Is that because science told you?" Helena asked. "How do you know science is right?"

"Well, it's because we have proof," Cosima replied. "You can see science, you can feel it and it's all around us."

"There is proof of God," Helena said. "We are here because of Him."

"I don't know if there's a God, Helena," Cosima went on. "There isn't proof. I'm not sure what they told you but that's not true. I can show you whatever you want me to."

"Helena, how did you feel just now?" Tobias asked.

Helena looked at Tobias. It was like she was thinking. Thinking about something, I'm not sure. It was deep though. Like she was looking into him. He shifted a bit in his seat but then she finally said, "She is very smart."

It was more about what Helena thought than what she felt so Tobias said, "That's not a feeling. Are you happy, sad or mad?"

"I do not know," Helena said. "It is mixed. I am happy that you are all kind. Sad that seestra does not like me."

"Sister?" Tobias looked from Helena to me and Cosima.

"Well, the cell inside of their surrogate birth mother split while it was inside her," Cosima said.

"So, their clone twins?" Tobias asked.

"Please don't use the c-word," I said. The word really did make me uneasy.

"Okay, sorry," Tobias said. "So, Helena, why do you think she doesn't like you?"

"I have killed," Helena said. "I killed three people and she is upset."

"No, you killed four!" Cosima interjected again.

"I did not kill four," Helena said. "I kill only three."

"Okay, now, Cosima why do you say it's four?" Tobias asked.

"There were three clo-people she killed in Europe and then she followed a German one of us, Katja, and she killed her!"

"I followed Katja but I could not kill her," Helena said. "There are others."

"Sarah told me they found a doll's head at the crime scene. She told me that she found a Bible with a passage circled. The place was trashed and there was a doll's body on the Bible," Cosima stated. "Are you telling me that you didn't do that? They could have taught you to be a sniper. Did you know that women make better snipers because they are more patient?"

"It was a woman," Helena said. "Someone else."

"Who?" Tobias asked. "Who was it who hurt this girl?"

"She would not want me to tell her name," Helena said.

"You're in a safe place, Helena," Tobias said. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Helena looked over at him as if she didn't believe at first but then her eyes, well, they lit up. Like my kids' eyes lit up on Christmas day.

"You could go after them, yes?" she asked. "Make them hurt the way I hurt others?"

"Revenge leads us down a dark path," Tobias said. "We want to heal, we want to move away from the violence. Would that be okay with you?"

Helena sank into her chair. "I suppose so."

"Good," Tobias said with a smile. "Now, Helena, I want to talk to you more. Is that okay with you?"

Helena looked Tobias over from head to toe. She was thinking about something deep. Her eyes gazed into his and she finally nodded her head softly.

"Alright, can you come back here alone tomorrow?" he said.

This is when I interjected. I didn't want him alone with her. What if she hurt him? My mind went into overdrive so I shouted, "NO! I have to be here or someone has to be here! Sarah could be here! She loves Sarah!"

Tobias turned to me and placed hand on my knee. "It's fine, Alison," he said. "Helena isn't going to hurt me." He turned back to her. "Isn't that right, Helena?"

Again, Helena nodded her head slowly. She looked from me to him and then over to Cosima. "I would like this very much."

"Can we have a side bar over here?" Cosima then asked. This is where it all went to shit. We effed this all up right here.

We went off to the side and Cosima asked me what I was doing and I answered her. We got into a fight while Tobias tried to break us apart.

"We have to give Helena some trust here if we don't, she'll never recover," Cosima said.

"She's right," Tobias said. "Everything is fine. I'll have my cell phone on, if anything goes wrong, I'll call for help. If it really makes you feel better, perhaps Sarah can bring Helena and she can stand guard."

"I don't think that is going to work," Cosima said. "Helena killed her birth mother in front of Sarah. She was angry because she split them up. I think she really just wants to get close to Sarah and that was the best thing she could think of. It's programmed in her."

"Sarah mentioned something about deprogramming her," I stated. "She told me about it. She said that was what Leekie told her."

"Leekie wouldn't be the one to deprogram her, it would have been my father," Tobias said. "There is no way he would be gentle about it. I have to do it. Allow me to do this."

I guess while we were talking, Helena escaped through his window because we turned around and she was gone. We were really stupid.

"Look! She's fucking gone! Now what?" Cosima yelled. "Sarah is going to have a heart attack! I'm going to go find her. I can't handle this and Alison, you damn well know why."

Um, some things were said in private between me and Cosima following that and then Cosima left. I was there with Tobias and he said, "We can track her through the GPS on her phone. She wants redemption. She wants to be in her sister's life. She even wants a part of your lives. She just doesn't know how to do that. She's like a child. She's stuck in that mind set. Children want structure. They need it. The structure she received was one of abuse."

"She didn't mention abuse," I pointed out.

Tobias shook his head. "She didn't have to. I can tell. This girl was taken and programmed to kill. There was no other motive. She looks like she's been through hell and back. She's not an evil person. When I was doing my internship, I sat down with sociopaths and psychopaths. They had no remorse. They had nothing. There was no feeling for no one else. Helena, she's different. I have to help her. She can get through this. Hope isn't lost for her."

"I guess this is her second chance," I said.

After that, we kissed and I left his place. I ran back to Felix's and here is where I waited for the rest of you. Which you took a while! I don't even know what happened after that.

As Alison finished her story, Sarah and Cosima sat with sour looks on their faces.

"Is that how you see me?" Cosima asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you're so science minded. I had no idea what you were talking about half the time," Alison said as if she were dismissing her.

Cosima had a look of offense on her face. She shook her head. "That isn't how it played out exactly," she said.

"Fine, what's your version?" Alison asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you my version!" Cosima said.

Cosima began her story:

What I said about the regeneration was more along the lines of, "I know how Helena could have regenerated. She could have had some kind of regeneration property in her skin. Or maybe it's on a cellular level! Like how Kira survived that crash or how Wolverine regenerates his wounds. Yes, that all makes sense! It's a cellular thing. It's like what I told you Sarah, about the whole lizard thing. If it wasn't for that, Kira might have died that night."

That's when Sarah did get in my face and told me off a bit. I tried to apologise but she wasn't having any of it. She was really hurt I guess from what I had said.

"Sarah, I'm sorry if I offended you but you have to admit that you may have passed something to Kira and if Helena is your twin, she's got the same properties in her biology," I said in my defense.

"So are you going to shoot me to see if I live just to prove a point?" Sarah asked.

"No, why the hell would you even say that?" Cosima shouted.

"Because you're always on about science! That's all you care about! When I told you to stay away from Delphine, you went on about the science and I was right wasn't I? Blah, blah and more blah!"

That's when, as Alison said, Paul broke up the fight and said, "come on, there's no reason for this."

That's when Delphine stepped in. "He is right. There is no reason to be fighting. I understand that I was not to be trusted but I'm on your side. I promise you that."

That's when, Paul did look at Sarah with a hint of lust in his eyes. He pulled her into his arms dramatically and said in a husky handsome voice, "I'm going to go look for Kira with Delphine. You should go with the others. Go with them to find Helena. Maybe all of you can end her once and for all."

Pretty heroic of him. That's when Delphine said, "Yes, we must look for Kira. She is important and we cannot rest until we find her." That's when I looked at her, kissed her and she left with Paul.

Sarah chimed in with her usual, "Yeah, we each have our strengths. I'm brave and strong while Cosima is intelligent and resilient. And Alison, well, Alison is just Alison. She can't do much but we'll take her anyway."

That's when Alison started to complain and she said, "That's not true! I can do so much more than you people give me credit for! I'm so sick of being left out of things and you two thinking I'm nothing more than a stupid house wife! You know someone called me head strong and they admired me!"

"Hard headed maybe," Sarah said.

It was after Paul and Delphine left that we all left to go track down Helena. We got into Alison's SUV which was really roomy. What model is that again? Ouch! Sarah, that hurt. Okay, I'll continue.

As Alison said in her story, the place was a dump. We looked at it and then Sarah said this was the same place she ate with Helena before. Alison laughed like a bitch. For the record, I knew what you were laughing at. Ass.

Anyway, we walked inside to see Helena eating the Jell-o. Which did have a ton of sugar in it. I'm wondering if she did get diabetes if she could regenerate her insulin. Would that even be possible? Oh, right, anyway, she kinda looked up at us and was wondering why there were more people than just Sarah.

She did this really creepy thing with her finger and called us over. That's when Alison stopped short and started to whine. "I can't do this. She is way too scary. Isn't this your problem, Sarah?"

To which Sarah said, "This is all of our problems because if this bitch gets loose, she'll kill us all."

So we took our seats as Alison mentioned. But she left out the part where she pitched a fit about not sitting next to Helena which made her feel like shit I'm sure. Good going, Alison. That's when we all looked at each other. It was the most surreal experience of my life.

"So these are the others?" Helena said breaking the awkward silence.

That's when Sarah nodded her head and said, "You have to meet the rest of us at some point, meathead. How the fuck did you survive anyway?"

"Not here, I will tell you later," Helena replied. "I want to know about the others."

"How do we know you won't kill us like you did the others?" is exactly what I had asked.

"I will not," Helena said. "I only hurt those who hurt me."

"If that is true, than how did the others hurt you?" I inquired.

"Tomas said that they hurt me so I went and hurt them," she explained. She then stuck her face in a bowl of oatmeal. That much is true. I wasn't sure what the hell she was doing but then since I was across from her, she kind of lifted her head out and smiled at me. That's when she licked it off her face and grabbed a napkin like a kid and just rubbed her face. She left some oatmeal on her face which I had to reach over and remove. But I guess Alison wasn't paying attention to that.

That's when Alison said something stupid. "God doesn't like murders because it says so in the Bible that you shouldn't kill people. Killing people is wrong! Helena, that hurts people! God doesn't like that."

"Tomas told me to do it so I did," Helena said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Why do you trust me so much?" Sarah blurted out of fucking no where.

"You are my seestra," she said. "These others, they are mere copies."

Now to this, what I really said if you were paying attention was the following: "We are a bit more than copies. We are all the same when it comes to the inside. You and Sarah shared a womb. That's something that none of us have done as far as I know. Anyway, you may feel like you have a connection because of simple psychology and biology. There's been a few experiments done. For example, in one experiment, one twin was asked to select a particular card out of a group of cards. The twin was then told to concentrate on the image that was displayed on the card and try to communicate it telepathically to his twin. In a separate location from this twin, the other twin was then asked to pick a card. The results indicated that the receiver accurately picked the target card about 50 percent of the time. The test was re-administered but this time a research assistant picked the actual card from the deck and asked one of the twins to try to transmit the target image to the other twin. Again, the receiver twin was asked to pick a card. This time, however, the receiver accurately picked the target card only about 25 percent of the time. This led them to believe the initial 50 percent accuracy rate was based on shared preferences rather than telepathic ability. The 25 percent accuracy rate during the second half of the test supports that theory. Because one twin actually selected the card during the first half of the study, the fact that the other twin accurately selected the same card 50 percent of the time simply could be based on the fact that the two would both be attracted to similar cards due to a shared preference for certain shapes, colors, patterns, etc. This could easily be explained by the biological factors in the brain that you both share. Since we are clones, sorry Alison, we could have the same preferences to certain things. That could be nature, not nurture."

I said that and you all looked at me as if I was insane so I said, "forget it. Let's just go." So, we walked out and into that alley. That's when Helena told us to follow her. I was behind Sarah and yes, she did have her hand on her firearm.

We walked into this large warehouse that was abandoned. Helena turned around to look at Sarah.

"You messed up my favourite jacket with blood," she whispered. "It was my favourite and now I cannot wear it."

"I'm real sorry Helena but did you forget that you shot and killed our mum?!" Sarah shouted.

That's when things got intense. Sarah relentlessly pounced on Helena sending her backwards. Sarah shouted, "DID YOU FORGET THAT?" And that's when she started to punch her or something. I don't know. It went by really fast. I looked at Alison and she was thinking what I was, for once. So we rushed over.

We managed to pull Sarah off but she was still kicking and screaming. That's when Helena said, "you do not understand what it was like for me! THEY ONLY TAUGHT ME HATE!"

Alison gulped pretty loudly and said, "We should bring her to Tobias."

"You would like that right? Letting your new boyfriend see Helena and try to help her? No, she took everything from me and it's time for her to die."

Sarah was about to shoot Helena, again. Which, yeah, it wouldn't have worked unless she would have shot her in a vital area and even then we aren't sure the rate of the regeneration. For all we know, she could get shot in the heart and still live. It's all very uncertain and very fascinating.

That's when I had said, "Alison has a point. She's obviously had some seriously psychological shit happen to her. It would be good to get her back to someone who could try to help. It's a long shot but it might help."

"Cosima, even if that did help, there is no way she'd be ready for society," Sarah said.

"Yeah, but it's worth a shot," I countered. "Wouldn't you want someone looking out for you if you were in her shoes?"

Sarah stayed quiet and we looked over to see Alison talking to Helena. I caught this part: "That was already a question," Helena said.

"No, Jesus! That's not the question! I mean I want to ask you something important," Alison said with an exasperated sigh. "What if you did grow up with Sarah? Do you honestly think life would have been better? Sarah had it tough. She grew up without parents too. She had to fight for herself. It wasn't all sunshine and flowers. The grass isn't green on the other side."

"You are wrong. I would have had it better. I would have had my Seestra to help me and I would have had a brother too," she replied. That's when she pushed Alison a bit and walked over to us. She shouted out, "Can we just cut the shit and take her to Tobias. This isn't fair. Nothing is fair. She has a point and she's not in control. And now I see the error of my ways. So let's help so I can feel better."

"The only way she'd get any good help is if we stick her in a house for nutters," is what Sarah said in her angry way.

"I just think that might be the best for Helena," Alison whined. "It can't hurt."

"Who is Tobias?" Helena asked.

"He's a very nice man who helps people. He's really dreamy and when I talk to Cosima, I can't stop talking about him. I know he would help you."

"He cannot take away the past," Helena said. "It is done."

"Right but the future is still being written," is what I said. Not you, Alison. For fuck's sake.

That's when Alison chimed in and said, "You can still have a good life, Helena. You can if you let him help you."

We got the fuck out and we headed over to Tobias' place. Which is a dump by the way but I like the way he decorates and he had some cool toys. Did you see that one-OUCH! SARAH! Okay, so Tobias and Alison were making googly eyes at each other for like a few minutes. Then we got inside and he was like "what a surprise" blah, blah, blah.

"I need help," Alison said. "I can't do this alone and I need a big strapping man to do it for me."

He looked at us as if he was going to lose his lunch. I don't think he had seen us at all in the same place. Not even in a photo. I mean, he was really shocked. So he looked at each of us. He gave me a smile. I wonder if he liked my hair? I bet he did. Anyway, he pecked Alison on the lips. So Helena was curious.

"You are with him?" she asked Alison.

"Yes, he's wonderful and I know he's a good man", Alison said. "We all have our lives. Some of us live ours more, freely shall we say, than others."

Tobias asked, "What can I help with?"

"It's a long story but Helena here is psycho and she needs help," Sarah said harshly.

"Sarah!" Alison whined. "You have to be nicer. Why are you so angry all the time? Helena needs love too!"

"Fine! Do it yourself," Sarah said. "I'm going to go be angry and emo somewhere else." So she left. I stayed because this was a great opportunity to study Helena.

"Okay," he said. "Um, Helena, would you like to take a seat?"

We sat down. Helena studied me and Tobias. Didn't really care for Alison. I wonder why.

"Helena's a pretty name," he said. "It's a strong Greek name."

"They name me this because they told me I was the holy body of God," Helena said. "I was the original."

"Helena," I did interjected. I had to correct this. It drove me insane. "None of us are the original. Cloning doesn't really work that way. You see, you need an adult to take cells from so whoever our original is, she's older than us. She has to be at least eighteen years or older than us. That's if she even is still alive. They could have cloned someone who has since passed away. We don't know. There are a lot of uncertainty."

"Is that because science told you?" Helena asked. "Science is stupid. You don't know it's right."

"Well, it's because we have proof," I retorted. "Science can be proven and I can prove it to you if need be."

"There is proof of God," Helena said. "We are here because of Him."

"I don't know if there's a God Helena," I went on. "There isn't proof. Not at all. I'm not sure what they told you but that's not true. As I said, I can show you whatever you want me to."

"Helena, how did you feel just now?" Tobias asked.

Helena looked at Tobias. It was like she was thinking. That's when she said I was smart. Which, I guess, made me smile. So then, Tobias said, "No, that's not what I meant. Are you happy or whatever?"

"I do not know," Helena said. "It is mixed. I am happy that you are all kind. Sad that seestra does not like me."

"Sister?" Tobias looked from Helena to me and Cosima.

"Well, the cell inside of their surrogate birth mother split while it was inside her," I replied.

"So, their clone twins?" Tobias asked.

"Don't you dare use the c-word," Alison complained.

"Okay, sorry," Tobias said. "So, Helena, why do you think she doesn't like you?"

"I have killed," Helena said. "I killed three people and she is upset."

"Helena, are you sure about that? Four clo-ugh-people are dead and then you killed your mother," is what I really said.

"I did not kill four or five or whatever you may think," Helena said. "I kill only three."

"Okay, now, Cosima why do you say it's four or five? I'm confused." Tobias asked.

"There were three clo-people she killed in Europe and then she followed a German one of us, Katja, and she killed her! Plus, like I said, she killed her mother!"

"I followed Katja but I could not kill her," Helena said. "There are others."

"Sarah told me they found a doll's head at the crime scene. She told me that she found a Bible with a passage circled. The place was trashed and there was a doll's body on the Bible," is exactly what I stated. "They could have taught you because women do make great snipers. It's because they tend to be more patient than men. Women are also thought to have better eye sight."

"It was a woman," Helena said. "Someone else."

"Who?" Tobias asked. "Who was it who hurt this girl?"

"She would not want me to tell her name," Helena said.

"You're in a safe place, Helena," Tobias said. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

She looked him over. Judging him. Her eyes did light up which creeped me the fuck out. I knew there was nothing good to come from that.

"You could go after them, yes?" she asked. "Make them hurt the way I hurt others?"

"Revenge leads us down a dark path," Tobias said. "We want to heal, we want to move away from the violence. Would that be okay with you?"

Helena sank into her chair. "I suppose so."

"Good," Tobias said with a smile. "Now, Helena, I want to talk to you more. Is that okay with you?"

Helena looked at him again. She then finally nodded her head.

"Alright, can you come back here alone tomorrow?" he said.

This is when Alison interjected and went bat shit crazy. "NO! THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GOING TO BE HERE WITH HER ALONE! Come on! Do not do that to me! She could be here with me or with Cosima. Or.. SARAH! Yes, Sarah. She loves Sarah!"

Tobias turned to her and placed hand on her knee. "It's fine, Alison," he said. "Helena isn't going to hurt me." He turned back to Helena. "Isn't that right, Helena?"

She nodded her head again. She looked from me to him and then over to me. "I would like this very much."

"Would it be okay if we had a side bar over here?" I asked.

We went off to the side and I asked Alison, "What exactly do you think you are doing? You can't just blurt that stuff in front of her! Don't you think that could hurt her?"

"Well, honestly, I rather hurt her before Tobias gets hurt," Alison retorted.

"Oh come on!" I said. "There is no way that is going to happen. Helena isn't trained to kill just anyone. She's trained to kill only those who hurt her, namely us. She's not going to murder an innocent guy because the Bible tells her not to. She believes in that and we have to respect it. We have to give Helena some trust here if we don't, she'll never recover."

"She's right," Tobias said. "Everything is fine. I'll have my cell phone on, if anything goes wrong, I'll call for help. If it really makes you feel better, perhaps Sarah can bring Helena and she can stand guard."

"I don't think that is going to work," I said. "The reason she killed her birth mother was because she was angry over being split up. This all happened in front of Sarah by the way. Just wanted to clear that up. Anyway, I think she really just wants to get close to Sarah and that was the best thing she could think of. It's programmed in her."

"Sarah mentioned something about deprogramming her," Alison said. "She told me about it. She said that was what Leekie told her."

"Leekie wouldn't be the one to deprogram her, it would have been my father," Tobias said. "There is no way he would be gentle about it. I have to do it. Allow me to do this."

While we were busy, the little... well, she did escape. Through a window. We had no idea it was even happening. So fucking self-absorbed.

"Damn it! She's gone!" I yelled. "Sarah is going to have a heart attack! I'm going to go find her. I can't handle this and Alison, you damn well know why."

That's when me and Alison got into a fight. I was offended by some things she said and I left. When I left, I called Sarah.

Sarah picked up the phone and was really short tempered.

"What is it, Cosima?" she barked at me.

"I just wanted to let you know that psycho clone escaped our sites," I said to her.

She blew up. "What the bloody hell do you mean she escaped? Why didn't you morons tie her up?!"

"Right, because that worked so well the times you've tried?" I said.

"I can't handle this right now, Cosima. Now I have to go bloody look for her because I don't know what she's going to do next."

I tried to talk her out of it but Sarah wouldn't listen. That's when I tried to call Alison but her fucking phone was off. So, I gathered up some change and took the fucking bus to Bobby's bar. I drank for a while before I left and went back to Felix's apartment.

Alison and I waited for Sarah. That's it. That's my version.

Alison's mouth was gaped open. "I do not act like that," she said.

Sarah shook her head. "No, you both paint me like I'm some sort of psychopath! Like I just yell and scream. I never do the right thing. Like I'm a mean-spirited fuck up. Is that what you think?"

Cosima and Alison stayed quiet on the couch. Sarah paced back and forth shaking her head.

"That is not how it happen," she said. "I'll tell you how it all happened, yeah?"

Sarah recounted the story through her eyes:

Cosima said her science speech and then I got mad at her. We fought for a minute before she tried to apologise to me. I really wasn't having it. Cosima, I'm sorry but that was uncalled for. I was hurt. So then you said:

"Sarah, I'm sorry if I offended you but you have to admit that you may have passed something to Kira and if Helena is your twin, she's got the same properties in her biology."

To which I said: "What are you going to do Cosima? Are you going to shoot me to see if I live just to prove a point?"

"No, why the hell would you even say that?" Cosima shouted back at me.

"Because you're always on about science! That's all you care about! When I told you to stay away from Delphine, you went on about the science and I was right wasn't I? She betrayed you and you still go back to her! How do we know we can trust her?!" That's when Paul came over and broke the fight up.

Delphine stuck her nose in it. "He is right. Don't you think we have better things to do than to fight."

Paul did grab unto my arms and did pull me in. He did say that he was going to go look for Kira. He asked me to take the rest of you lot to go meet Helena. He had the intention of killing her and really, so did I.

Then Delphine opened her mouth again. "Yes, we must look for Kira. She is important and we cannot rest until we find her." Cosima kissed her cause she thought it was the best thing in the world for her to say. I do admit, it was nice. But shit, Cosima.

I then said, "Yeah, we each have our strengths. I'm brave and strong while Cosima is intelligent and resilient. And Alison has her traits as well."

Alison took what I said out of context and she started to shout at me. "That's not true! I can do so much more than you people give me credit for! I'm so sick of being left out of things and you two thinking I'm nothing more than a stupid house wife! You know someone called me head strong and they admired me!"

"Hard headed maybe," Sarah said. And then, "I know what you are, Alison. If you want to help, use your strengths and don't rely on your weakness, yeah?"

Alison was all pout face after that. Like she had these puppy dog eyes. Makes you feel like you are disappointing yourself. Damn it. Anyway, Delphine and Paul left. We then left after them to go to where Helena asked me to meet her.

I knew Alison had some thought about me being street trash the minute I opened my mouth about eating at the place. I didn't really fucking like it either okay? Just so you know.

Helena was eating that fucking Jell-o again. I don't get what she has to put sugar in it. It's already got bloody sugar in it! How much more fucking sugar are you gonna put in it, yeah?

So she called us over, right, that's when Alison started her little bitch fit. "I can't do this. She is way too scary. Isn't this your problem, Sarah?"

I said, "This is all of our problems! I thought I tied this bitch to a tree but she got loose. She could kill us all, yeah?"

Alison did another rant. Made Helena feel shitty and then we all sat there like awkward fucks until Helena said, "So these are the others?"

I nodded my head and said, "You were going to meet the rest of us at some point, meathead. How did you survive anyway?"

"Not here, I will tell you later," Helena replied. "I want to know about the others."

"How do we know you won't kill us like you did the others?" Cosima asked.

"I will not," Helena said. "I only hurt those who hurt me."

"If that is true, than how did the others hurt you?" Cosima continued to pester her.

"Tomas said that they hurt me so I went and hurt them," she explained. Yes, she fucking stuck her face in the oatmeal. I don't know why. Maybe she likes the warmth and wants to be close, yeah? I don't fucking know.

That's when Alison said something stupid. "God doesn't like murderers, Helena. That hurts people!"

"Tomas told me to do it so I did," Helena said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Why do you trust me so much?" I said. I didn't bloody blurt out shit. I was thinking about it, yeah? So than, Helena looks over to me. She tilts her fucking head at me.

"You are my seestra," she said. "These others, they are mere copies."

That's when Cosima went on a fucking science rant. I couldn't understand anything she said. I just couldn't follow it. Something about us being twins and we could sense something from each other because of biology or some shit.

She got pissy and said, "forget it. Let's just go." I did have my hand on my gun as we walked out cause we were going where no one was going to see us.

We walked into the warehouse, Helena turned to look at me.

"You ruined my favourite jacket. It is covered in blood," is what she really whispered to me. "It was my favourite and now I cannot wear it."

"I'm real sorry Helena but did you forget that you shot and killed our mum?!" I shouted.

I jumped on her and I punched her a bunch of times. You got me off. I wasn't done kicking her ass. That's when Helena said, "you do not understand what it was like for me! THEY ONLY TAUGHT ME HATE!"

Alison gulped pretty loudly and said, "We should bring her to Tobias."

"Why to him? Taking her to him isn't going to change who she is, Alison!" I shouted.

I took out my gun and pointed it at Helena. I was going to blow her fucking head off. And what do you two know? It could have worked if she had no bloody head!

So then Cosima sides with Alison.

"Cosima, even if that did help, there is no way she'd be ready for society," I said.

"Yeah, but it's worth a shot," Cosima said back to me. "Wouldn't you want someone looking out for you if you were in her shoes?"

That's when we heard Alison talking to Helena.

"No, Jesus! That's not the question! I mean I want to ask you something important," Alison said with an exasperated sigh. "What if you did grow up with Sarah? Do you honestly think life would have been better? Sarah had it tough. She grew up without parents too. She had to fight for herself. It wasn't all sunshine and flowers. The grass isn't green on the other side."

"You are wrong. I would have had it better. I would have had my Seestra to help me and I would have had a brother too," she replied. That's when she pushed Alison a bit and walked over to us.

Alison said her bit about taking her to Tobias again. I don't really trust anyone but us, yeah? So I didn't think this was a good idea.

"The only way she'd get any good help is if we stick her in a house for nutters," I did say it angrily because I was pissed off!

"I just think that might be the best for Helena," Alison whined. "It can't hurt."

"Who is Tobias?" Helena asked.

"He's a very nice man who helps people. He's a nice chap, blah blah blah."

"He cannot take away the past," Helena said. "It is done."

"Right but the future is still being written," Cosima said and then Alison jumped in.

"You can still have a good life, Helena. You can if you let him help you."

Went to Tobias anyway, he looked at us weirdly. I gave him a dirty look and he psychoanalysed me. Bloody hell, I hate that. So then Helena asked if Alison was with him because Tobias was stupid and kissed her.

You know this part about the helping so then I said, "she's beyond help."

"Sarah!" Alison whined. "You have to be nicer. Why are you so angry all the time? Helena needs love too!"

"Fine! Do it yourself," I said. "I'm going to go cool off for a bit. Check in with Paul. I'll see you later, yeah?" That's what I said. Did none of pay attention to me?

When I left, I walked all the way back to Felix's flat. I walked inside, took the mobile and called Paul. He picked up and we talked.

I asked him what was going on and he told me he was working on it. Delphine had found some files it seems. She took them from Leekie. So then Paul told me he was looking into working for Rachel so he could get closer to Kira.

We hung up and I left the flat. I walked around for what seemed like hours. That's when I got a phone call from Cosima who told me Helena had escaped. So, of course, I went after her. I knew where she went.

When I found her, she was curled up into a ball. She was crying on a mattress. I didn't know what to do. So, I walked over and tried to talk to her. She didn't want much to do with me at first. Then she started to crawl over to me. She hung onto my leg. She cried on me.

"Seestra, I'm not crazy," she said. "I just did what I was told. You saw what they do. You were the one who made me see the light. Why do you hate me so much?"

I didn't know what to say. "I don't hate you but you shouldn't have killed our mother. She was important to me. I was waiting my whole life to meet her. I wondered what she looked like and now I'm starting to think that she really wasn't my mum. I don't have a mum. I really don't. You don't either. We were made, Helena. They bloody made us in some sort of lab. I'm losing my mind."

I don't know if Helena understood me or not. She stopped crying. I told her I was sorry for shooting her. She said it was okay.

I couldn't bring myself to be there much longer. My stomach was hurting so I left. I picked up my mobile and ordered a pizza. Which still isn't here. What is with that? Anyway, I went back to the flat to see Alison and Cosima waiting for me.

They sat in silence as they all looked at one another with resentment.

_**Meanwhile**_

Alyssa walked behind the back of the pizza place. She crouched behind a dumpster. She was stalking the delivery boy. She had bugged Sarah's phone and could hear everything. She knew now that Sarah had a daughter. She knew that they were getting back at the ones that made this all happen.

Alyssa needed a way in and this was her best bet. From inside her jacket, she pulled out a gun. She held it tightly in her hands and the moment the pizza delivery boy was alone, she made her way over to him quietly. She stalked him until she was ready. She shoved the barrel of the gun into the boy's back. He jumped.

"Oh God," he said. "I don't have any money. Please, don't hurt me."

"I won't," she said. "I'll let you go if you take off your clothes, give me the address you are going to and let me take care of this pizza for you."

"Wait, what?" he asked. "Isn't that silly?"

"I'm the one with the gun so do it," Alyssa said.

He didn't say anything more. He took off his clothes, dropped it in the chair of his car and placed the pizza on top of the car.

"Now, step away, don't look at me. Just keep your back turned," she instructed.

He did as she said. She started to take off her clothes. She threw it all in the back seat and started to get dressed. The clothes was a bit big on her but it fit. She took the pizza and placed it in the car. She kept the gun on the boy.

"Now, you go away and don't look at me," she said.

The boy didn't have to be told twice. He took off running. Alyssa got into the car and made her way to Felix's flat.

_**Back at the Felix cave:**_

Felix walked into the flat. He had gone out to see if he could find a lead on Kira from his sources. He could feel the tension in the room. He looked from Cosima to Alison and then to Sarah.

"What the hell happened?" Felix asked.

"Nothing, Fee," Sarah said. "I just know how I look like to this pair."

"Sarah, I just told the story the way it happened for me," Alison said. "I meant nothing by it."

"Yeah, same here," Cosima said.

"Oh," Felix said as he nodded his head. "So you were trying to get a story straight for me and the others right? That's cute. I don't need to know details just what happened."

"Short story, Helena asked Sarah to meet her," Cosima said. "That much you know. So, we all went right? Paul's idea. We meant her, took her to a shrink and she ran away. We didn't know that Sarah here saw her and left her alone because she felt bad that she was crying."

"That was not it at all! I did feel bad but I left her be because maybe she can change," Sarah tried to explain herself. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I thought she was dead!"

"Sarah has a heart? Shocking," Felix said. "Helena is fucked up in the head. Maybe a shrink can help with that."

Before Sarah could reply to it, there was a knock on the door. "Who the fuck could that be?" she asked. "Oh right, might be the bloody pizza I ordered. About bloody time."

She walked over to the door and opened it. She looked into the her own eyes once again. "OH SHIT! You have GOT to be kidding me?! ANOTHER ONE?!"

Alyssa smiled coyly, "Pizza's here."


End file.
